


Yellow Zinnia

by LightningHaski



Series: The Flowers To My Heart [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, But it was necessary, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad, This hurts me, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHaski/pseuds/LightningHaski
Summary: Daily remembranceJosh hated going back every year.





	Yellow Zinnia

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning  
> Implied suicide
> 
>  
> 
> Russian translation by Foxteen  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/7940786/20170872

“Hey, Ty.”

“So I know I say this all the time but I miss you dude.”

“And I love you.”

“But hey, this is awkward for me as well.”

“Anyway, it’s been awhile since I last came to see you.”

“And I know I should visit more but it’s hard to you know.”

“That’s not meant to sound mean or anything.”

“It’s just I can’t stand to see you like this.”

“I can’t stand not being able to have a proper conversation with you.”

“And I wish you would just talk to me.”

“But we both know that’s impossible.”

“So I guess what I want to say is that.”

“I’ll probably stop coming after today.”

“I think I need to let go.”

“At least that’s what everyone keeps telling me.”

“But it’s hard to let go of the only person that made me happy.”

“It’s hard to think about how I’ll never get to hold you again.”

“How I can never tell you in person how much I love you.”

“How I can never kiss you breathless and have you begging me for more.”

“Why did you have to leave me alone, Tyler?”

“Why didn’t you say goodbye?”

“I’m the only person you never said goodbye to.”

“It’s hurts to know that my best friend didn’t even tell me he was sorry for leaving me.”

“Didn’t tell me how much he loved me like he did everyone else.”

“Why did you leave me out?”

“And why do I have to kneel before you?”

“I need answers, Ty.”

“And I know I can’t get them now.”

“But I feel like I deserve to know.”

“So like I said, this is the last time I’ll come visit you here.”

“I hope that wherever you are in this world.”

“You know that I love you.”

“I’ll be with you soon.”

“Goodbye, Tyler.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry that this is sad 
> 
> But in other news I have an upload schedule now so that’s fun  
> On Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday it is ‘Suddenly tears and songs’  
> On Monday, Wednesday and Saturday it is ‘It’s a waste’  
> And Friday is onshots


End file.
